


Dry and semi sweet wine

by hajimenights



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Comfort Food, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, M/M, Moving On, Not Actually Unrequited Love, The Author Regrets Nothing, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25552924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hajimenights/pseuds/hajimenights
Summary: "No, it's just that… You've never really thought about him when you're with me,right?" the grimace is fully displayed on akaashi's face and he wants to kiss it away. Akaashi walks towards him, his slippers making a sound every time he drags it. He hugs Osamu.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Miya Osamu, Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	Dry and semi sweet wine

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ This is my first bokuakasamu content. I really love bokuaka as much as i want osaaka but this is for the osaaka ppl ig ? :( I've been putting a lot of details here such as foods and places and if i got it wrong then pls dont hesitate to tell me! Warning though, this story might get too heavy and if it is for you then please leave hehe <3

"Hello love-" Akaashi stops for a moment,he decides that the archaic nickname he had been using for the past seven years is irrelevant now. "Koutarou." He settles.

  
  


"It's day four hundred and sixty, i'm sorry i haven't visited you for a while." It's always the stoic expression affliction behind it, he stares on the tile that displays _his_ name. "Do you remember Miya Osamu right? We played with them when I was a third year at nationals." 

  
  


_Bokuto Koutarou, 1994-2018_

  
  


"I discovered he has an Onigiri shop at Hyogo,now they have a Tokyo branch and I visit the shop thrice a week. You know how I love onigiris right? Their Tuna with mayonnaise filled are the best." Keiji finally puts down the flowers he had been holding since he set foot on the grass. Flowers that would probably rot and get collected by the _cemetery caretaker_. 

  
  


"I loved their Onigiri so much that it led me to like the owner as well," he chuckles,not believing what he's saying right now. "Osamu-san is different in his own way. I like him." 

  
  


He knows. He knows that his past lover would be happy for him right now but he can't help the guilt that's occupying him. The hurt he's feeling right now. The thought of leaving Bokuto Koutarou behind. But that's not it. He's tearing up. Keiji bites his underlip, hideous that he can't even keep his shaky voice to a grave "Love, i'm dating Osamu."

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


It wasn't long since he met Miya Osamu at Onigiri Miya when he travelled to Hyogo for a healing vacation,just to relieve stress from personal and job problems. He'd taken the train for almost three hours and he's right there just enjoying the japanese life away from Tokyo,away from his tiresome job. 

  
  


He can't remember fully, maybe it was dinner that he decided to come to the shop of Miya Osamu. They said it was a popular onigiri shop at Hyogo and he did not know it was known for the reason that it was owned by the professional volleyball player miya atsumu's twin brother. 

  
  


It was around nine and customers were rare during those hours. He had ordered one with Tuna and mayonnaise filling and he did not know what tastes better than such. It was a moment of bliss, just eating his onigiri tuna filled with his riesling wine. Dry and sweet. 

  
  


Miya Osamu with no one to talk to at the counter started a conversation, he found akaashi's face familiar and found out later that he's Fukurodani's setter,their captain when they were third years. He laughed about it at first telling the curly haired how it's a coincidence to see him at Hyogo, but then he started talking about how Atsumu's fans would visit the place and mistake him for the blonde,it was a complain but he can define the glint of proudness he feels towards his brother. He also talked about how he knows akaashi keiji from Fukurodani, _Fukurodani's setter huh? Your team was rad._ Akaashi talked about it as well, the volleyball topic. He also told him that he heard about Bokuto's news such that it was his twin brother's former team mate, akaashi appreciated the condolence. It hurted a little, how his name and situation was getting brought up again and he has to stop himself from being too obvious that he's hurt inside.

  
  


He finished his food and drink and left the shop with Miya Osamu waving him a goodbye saying that he should visit. He asked for a Tokyo branch, _Our Tokyo branch is currently building up,it's coming too soon._

  
  


Miya osamu did not know that Fukurodani's ace that was deceased was Akaashi Keiji's past lover.

  
  
  


* * *

Maybe Miya Osamu was actually telling the truth about the Tokyo branch finally building up. It was a month later that he saw Onigiri Miya at Shibuya,just near his working place. Akaashi looks up to the black haired man, how he got to build his shop in one of the busiest neighborhoods in Tokyo. Finally one day when he got to try the savouring delicious creation of Osamu, his guess was right that the shop is full to the limit during the day and so he starts going at night, almost midnight when his shift is finally done.

  
  


Osamu had greeted him every single visit and every time he came, he sat down on the counter to watch Miya's workers do their work (and that includes osamu as well,sometimes) Osamu is very interactive, time when he comes in- it's after busy hours and so the former Inarizaki's wing spiker builds a conversation with akaashi. 

  
  


Akaashi as well just discovered that Miya Osamu is taking turns every week with their two branches, Tokyo this week, Hyogo next week, Tokyo,Hyogo. 

  
  


Maybe it was a pleasure,eating at Onigiri Miya while someone converses with you. He never stopped visiting Koutarou as well,it might be once in two weeks or twice. He does not know when his job is too busy to even have free time for yourself. Meeting deadlines and multiple orders from your superior, he'd lend his free time for watching Netflix movies and visiting his past lover's grave.

* * *

"You're up for another one,right?" the owner of the shop questioned. It was another night, tired from work he showed up at Onigiri Miya for the third time this week for another tuna filled with mayonnaise onigiri to fill his stomach. He decided that tuna is indeed his favorite seafood now. 

  
  


He had finished his meal and he was trying to finish his wine as well when osamu questioned him such "I don't know." He answered. But that does not stop Osamu from smiling and pushing a plate of another onigiri to akaashi. "Try one that we're about to put on the menu."

  
  


Akaashi stared at him then on the dish then back at him,an act of unsure "Don't worry,i'm not gonna make you pay for that." Osamu laughed. "Okay, do not blame me,miya-san." He took a bite of the rice, and more bite till he reached the filling which left him in awe. Food at Onigiri Miya always does not disappoint. He does not know how to express the taste in more eloquent words other than "It's good." with enthusiasm.

  
  


"It's chicken karaage filled. I'm glad you like it." Osamu smiled at him as he leaned on the counter.

  
  


Maybe Akaashi did not realize earlier, just how appealing and handsome Miya Osamu is. It was just then and there, how he realized that osamu has a perfect body proportion. He has a big shoulder which concludes that he has a wide back, his grey sweater uniform that hugs his powerful chest. He knew he looks almost akin to his twin brother but he can see the difference in between them. Maybe it was just for akaashi, that Miya Atsumu isn't as appealing as he sees Miya Osamu…. Or so he thought.

  
  


"Are you free this saturday?" It was abrupt for akaashi when osamu's mouth suddenly formed the words. His cheeks flushed red and his mouth pouting. It was like he was begging not to get rejected by the glasses man. 

  
  


Or maybe it was a good time to move on from the dead.

  
  


"No, but I'm free at sunday." 

"Oh, do you want to go out? Not out like a date! Just dinner or so you know…"

  
  


Akaashi pretended to think, he knew his response but it was a good time to give osamu a tease "I'll consider it if you give me another chicken karaage filled onigiri." Osamu only laughs but it was funny how he found himself making one again for akaashi,as if he doesn't look desperate to let the setter agree on this _date_. Akaashi thinks everything is going too fast but it's not a bad thing to move on just a bit earlier right?

* * *

It was settled then, dinner at sunday, seven-thirty in the evening. It wasn't a fancy date when osamu had given him his number and texted him that he should not prepare too much for this _dinner_. 

  
  


_Akaashi-san,please don't show up in a suit. Just wear something you actually would like to wear. He_ joked and Keiji kiddingly answered _what if my favorite thing to wear is a suit then?_

  
  


And so he picked his silky dress shirt and paired it with a dress pants and it's beautiful,how his slim and long legs fit the bottom wear. He left his Condo in Shibuya with unclear feelings. Maybe it's just him imagining himself seeing hallucinations of bokuto telling him to have fun or maybe it's just that he's using this dinner to pull himself out of his flourishing work. 

  
  


He'd engrossed himself in his work ever since koutarou left him that he does not even pay attention to anything but work,money and ambrosial dishes he could taste around Tokyo. 

  
  


He'd rode the Shinjuku Line to Edogawa where Osamu picked a seafood restaurant. He spent twenty four years of his life roaming Tokyo and he's almost sure that he's familiar with how traveling works in the City. Not when his boyfriend drags him to different areas of the city, _to explore_ he said.

  
  


Too bad that Akaashi Keiji missed exploring Tokyo with that someone.

  
  


He'd arrived to tell the counter that he had a reservation for Miya Osamu and he followed to where their booth is. And there Miya Osamu sits waving a hand to him enthusiastic 'cause of the other's arrival.

  
  


And maybe the wing spiker's first instinct is to tell how keiji looks good tonight. Just how the light from the chandelier glows on his face, just how admittingly gorgeous keiji is in his fit. It moved on to them ordering their seafood meals, akaashi's seafood pasta and osamu's Miso-zuke salmon with a plate of sashimi on the center, additional of their Sauvignon blanc white wine as a pair for the dishes.

  
  


Akaashi is just so impressed by how Osamu conveys so well. He should've expected osamu's smooth compliments, _You look like a person who's good at fishing_ or _Maybe if i was back in highschool then i would've wanted to hit one of your tosses._ Another thing is that Osamu looks intimidatingly handsome as well. He was in his casual attire that akaashi did not expect such outfit would look so good on a specific man.

  
  


If akaashi was asked how dinner went? He'd say it worked how he thought it would. They talked about volleyball matches, about MSBY Black Jackal's wing spiker Hinata Shouyou had improved so much (coming from osamu when he watched their recent match with Tachibana Red Falcons.) They talked about their works and Osamu did not know how busy it is, working as an editor of a weekly shounen manga. But akaashi was a little bit thankful that the topic of his highschool ace's death wasn't mentioned. He'd ask if akaashi had a past lover, akaashi admitted but osamu was fine when akaashi did not mention his name and details any more further.

  
  


Miya Osamu is very easy going. 

  
  


The taller man had walked him to the station and bid each other goodbyes,hoping there would be another dinner soon. 

  
  


Akaashi went home that night,happy for the first time in four hundred and twenty nine days. 

* * *

Eventually it was then that akaashi started to visit Miya Onigiri's place more often and turns out osamu is spending his time in their Tokyo branch for the whole month as he thinks the Hyogo branch is doing better without him meanwhile the Tokyo's can't still handle the amount of busy hours. 

  
  


It's funny how his recurring visits turned into casual dinners on Sundays and the next thing he knew he's naked under his sheets with a man beside him looking so elegant under the whites and the sun. A lot of memories, deja vús and sentimental feelings came rushing through Akaashi Keiji's mind. 

  
  


The look of gratitude on Osamu's face when he woke up and how akaashi smiled back at him was so endearing that akaashi refused to believe that something was happening after such a disaster

  
  


Maybe without even telling each other that they like one another before their intercourse, they knew their assumption was right.

  
  


Miya Osamu asked Akaashi as his boyfriend that morning. 

Later that week,Sunday morning when akaashi visited bokuto's grave. He came crying about how he's dating Miya Osamu, their high school volleyball rival.

* * *

"Have you gone outside Japan?" It was a random question Osamu asked while he's cleaning the wine glasses that sits atop the counter across akaashi. The curly haired man nods "Yes,gone to Hongkong before. I'd say it was fun."

  
  


Osami raises an eyebrow with a smirk,he'd wipe the last glass and put it on place before he speaks again. "For work? Family trip? Healing vacation just like Hyogo?"

  
  


It is funny how osamu has a soft face when akaashi suddenly froze on his seat. The tapping of fingers on the counter gradually stops. Akaashi sighs, maybe his Hongkong trip is so gratifying that he doesn't want to reminisce about it. Every part of that trip, the hotel,the plane ride and the places they went just like Disneyland,Ocean park and Victoria Harbour; Just how he suddenly has goosebumps for remembering something that's too good to stay. "With my past boyfriend." And he told the truth when he could've lied it was for a family trip. There was nothing to lie about.

  
  


Osamu can only get an 'oh' from his mouth before he walks away from the counter to wash his hands, or maybe because it was too awkward to stay there with Keiji knowing that the memory probably is bitter in his mind now that he'd gone with his ex on that very abroad trip. Osamu doesn't bother it, or he could ask Keiji about his ex boyfriend— or is it too morbid to ask? He shouldn't have been so sure that keiji did not mind the question.

  
  


He comes back in front of akaashi with his own wine glass, Pinot Noir settled in it, just in contrast with akaashi's Pinot Gris. "You haven't actually told me about your past boyfriend." osamu started "What if I tell you mine and you tell me yours?"

  
  


_Was it really relevant to know each other's past lovers though? Does it really matter when you both have each other currently?_

  
  


Akaashi thinks about it. The idle fleeting thought of telling osamu that his one and only past lover is dead is just too fatal for this atmosphere, he guesses 'cause osamu might think this is all about reminiscing the good times with your past lover and ending it with how of a jerk you are or them to break the relationship. Maybe. But akaashi and bokuto's relationship never really ended like that, never ended like how akaashi assumed osamu expectations of. It wouldn't hurt to open up to your current boyfriend anyways.

  
  


"Yeah,you go first." he breathes and osamu's eyes dart upwards,trying to remember his memories that akaashi figured would be a fun ride. "I used to date back in highschool, my volleyball team mate. Suna Rintarou, do you remember him? or even know him?" 

  
  


Akaashi hates it. The fact that it resembles his past relationship as well. Highschool lovers,volleyball teammates… what else? "Your crazy middle blocker."

  
  


"Yeah him, we used to date back in Highschool, second year i guess? It was fun,how we used to hate each other back in first years that we ended up bullying Atsumu together. Maybe we just clicked together. It was fun." The taller fidgets his fingers around the stem of his wine glass as he brings the rim to his lips, drinking the earthy red wine he'd poured himself "We went to college and he thinks it's a hindrance to keep a relationship. Especially that he was taking a heavy ass major, plus the fact that he continued his volleyball career,working his way up to division one."

  
  


Maybe Keiji was wrong about his assume that Osamu's past relationship ended with someone being a jerk since there was a valid reason behind it and Rintarou was probably drowning with dilemma whether to pursue his dreams easier by doing it alone or pursuing it with osamu but with something pulling him behind others. "And I guess I was fine with it. You know how flings always happen when you're growing. I needed to focus on finishing my Culinary degree and saving up for business anyways." Osamu glances up at him and he'd taken that act that he was done with his talk. "Not really fancy to be honest. Suna was my first relationship."

  
  


And so was Bokuto to Akaashi. "He'd chosen himself over you."

  
  


"Yes,he did. We're not awkward though,at least." Osamu grimaces, the _'nothing-really-has-changed'_ grimace and akaashi, well, he wished he could give osamu that face as well. "Well,good."

  
  


It's just mean, to think about bokuto while talking to osamu— but osamu is probably thinking of Suna anyways, probably the days when he gets excited to go to school since he'd get to see his boyfriend again. Akaashi feels nostalgic.

  
  


"How about you?" Osamu raises an eyebrow and once again takes a sip from his wine when akaashi's wine glass is already bottoms up. The shorter one bits his inner cheek.

  
  


"You know my ex boyfriend actually," he starts and sighs before speaking "But i wouldn't tell you right now." and he means it even when osamu's face displayed disappointment from the other's response. His habit of tilting his chair slowly and the tapping of his fingers on the counter eventually stops when he smiles. "Why?" osamu almost stutters,placing his wine glass on top of the counter.

  
  


"Keiji this is unfair." He laughs kiddingly, placing his elbow on the counter and resting his chin on top of his palm. "You're so unfair" he chuckles never ending "Just tell me who it is and what happened."

  
  


Keiji can only continue smiling "I'll let him meet you," Osamu's pupils had shrunk and Keiji for a fact noticed it with the help of his squared full glasses he had been using when he started his job. "Why would i meet your ex?" Osamu chuckles again.

Maybe Osamu should've taken back those words. _Why would I meet your ex?_ When he sees akaashi keiji pulling up his car next to the grass field's gutter bringing the sunflowers he'd bought at the market just on the way to this place with him. Or maybe osamu should've not asked. _Why would you buy flowers for your ex boyfriend?_ and keiji answered simply: _It would be rude not to._

For a fact, he never expected this. He never assumed. He never figured this was happening. All he knows is akaashi keiji telling him that he'll drive his hatchback and without a word takes him to Toshima. 

  
  


And osamu can't even form a single word when akaashi parks his car. Keiji kneels just before the tile,setting the flowers on top of it, Osamu standing behind him. He never knew. He should've figured it out when akaashi was suspiciously smiling the whole ride from Shibuya to Toshima. It was a quick thirty minutes ride additional to the traffic. 

  
  


Osamu can only stare, the sight of akaashi smiling differently in front of a grave feels so distinguishable that he knew at that moment that Bokuto Koutarou had won Akaashi Keiji over him. 

  
  


"Hey,Love-" Akaashi stops, the habit of the nickname is inevitable to remove from his head when he'd decided about removing it just a week ago when he started dating Osamu "Koutarou". That had taken the taller guy back as well, he stays silent and just stares at akaashi's back "I told you that I was dating Miya Osamu last week and I've never really introduced him to you or you to him." He'd tap the place beside him, scooting over to let osamu crouch beside him. 

  
  


"This is Osamu," he takes a breath then smiles at the guy whose name was mentioned "He's a great guy. He feeds me well. I'll never go hungry and you won't nag at me about it again." 

Osamu breathes a _hello_ to the grave,imagining bokuto koutarou waving at him. He remembers the guy vaguely, proud and cheerful that his energy is always at one hundred twenty percent. "I'll take good care of Keiji for you,Bokuto-san." he smiles,moving his hand and reaching for Keiji's to interlock it with.

  
  


They sit there for a minute with utter silence. Just being sentimental and osamu can't find the sadness on Keiji's face but instead he finds his expression more like _'in love'_ like— he is looking at the person he loves(d). 

  
  


"Bokuto and I started dating back at High school as well, second year me and third year him." Osamu feels how akaashi tightens his hold on his hand. He just listens and stares at akaashi whose glasses are almost at the tip of his nose sliding from looking down too much. _Akaashi looks better when he looks up_ , he thinks. "We were in our sixth year of relationship when we fought about his volleyball career. It was partially my fault and i'm not yet done blaming myself for it." This time it's osamu who squeezes his hands.

  
  


"We had shared an apartment when I started university. It was good, doing well. He stopped entering college and became a full time professional volleyball player. I found a job as well a year after and I just don't know." He sighs, not taking off his eyes from the tile that displays Bokuto's name. "He was too focused on his volleyball, taking off at past sunrise, going home almost midnight that i've opened it up on him. He said he's doing it for his dreams and I shushed myself over it but it just doesn't stop for almost two months already? When your match with Schweiden Adlers was done and you're absolutely free from practice that time? He didn't have time for me and I was yearning affection all the time since I was always dead tired from being new to work"

  
  


"I talked to him again and still have the same inane responses and the question i've asked is what ruined everything and i just don't want to even spit that sentence." 

  
  


_"Volleyball or me?"_

  
  


Osamu is finally done holding back what he's feeling and wraps his arms around akaashi's shoulder without the other getting bothered, his chin on top of the taller man's shoulder as he hugs back through his waist. "I asked him the question and he did not answer. He walked out of our apartment with heavy feelings, he drove the car and…" Akaashi is tearing up.

  
  


"It's fine Keiji,you don't need to continue." It was then and there, osamu rubbing his palms up and down on akaashi's back as the curly haired quietly sobs and it's odd that it's been too long since he'd cry over bokuto's death, he'd controlled himself and made himself stand up again so he can finally accept the reality that bokuto is nowhere now.

  
  


"He liked sunflowers." Osamu nods not stopping his affectionate act "He said it symbolizes himself and our relationship. Loyal and Happy. Besides Bokuto is actually a true sunflower to my life, he brought me happiness."

  
  


Bokuto Koutarou is surely a very lucky man to Akaashi Keiji is what osamu had thought all night long that day. He can't get whatever that happened today out of his mind and his head is building up irrelevant thoughts that brought him anxiety, to different what ifs and maybes.

  
  


What if I'm getting measured with Bokuto? What if Keiji still loves bokuto more than he loves me? What if-

  
  


He never slept that night.

* * *

He thinks it's ridiculous for overthinking, he can't help when he went back to Hyogo to take care of their shop for a week. The smallest details that lead him to think that Keiji might not get over Koutarou yet, just like the tone of his voice when he talks at the cemetery. Sweet and sincere. And the lingering thoughts that Keiji, that keiji…. had imagined bokuto instead of him when they made love for the first time.

  
  


It's the thought that triggers him,it triggers him to the point he'd left for Tokyo before finishing the week, his supposed to be six hours of travel had gone down to three hours when he decided to take the Shinkansen Nozomi bullet train instead of driving his car. And even so, he'd still got anxiety while resting himself. 

  
  


It was on his third day of work at the Hyogo Branch that he'd thought about it thoroughly,going back to Tokyo and talking to akaashi about everything. He had decided that his mentality should be better,that he should reassure himself that his current boyfriend loves him instead of stressing himself more on his shop.

  
  
  
  
  


"Osamu? I thought you're spending the week at Hyogo?" It was seven in the morning when he sent akaashi a text message that he's coming over and he should pick him up at the ground floor since the complex's security is advanced, and wouldn't let any unknown in without permission from a tenant. Akaashi did not even bother to reply but he rushed down and waited for the former wing spiker to arrive, as he said he was almost there. He arrived riding a cab from Shinagawa station fifteen minutes later after he had texted Keiji and there Akaashi in his sweatpants and thin t-shirt that he obviously wore to bed and greeted him with a worried face.

  
  


"I had to go back," he smiles and beyond that smile, akaashi had figured out there's something bothering him and probably, that's when akaashi had to thank the heavens that they gave him the ability to read people easily. Even when bokuto used to pout, he'd figured out he wanted to go on a date, even when bokuto used to go home happy and he used to figure out that he was on his top form at practice. Osamu raises his arm holding out a plastic bag of Onigiri Miya. "I brought Onigiris but we need to microwave it." he laughs.

  
  


Akaashi hasn't gone full soft but breathes an "okay" and they went in the elevator, osamu dragging his hand to akaashi's and lacing it together under the serene atmosphere where neither of them speaks. Just staring at the increasing numbers with faces flushed as if it's the first time they'd held hands. They got out at Akaashi's floor,hands still embroidered together and osamu can only embrace this moment. It isn't that big of a deal for others but it means a lot to osamu knowing that akaashi is very gentle and genuine with his act.

  
  


They got in and akaashi heats up the onigiri osamu had brought. Osamu had been here not once but twice,or maybe thrice but he did not really had the time to roam his eyes around akaashi's Condo. 

  
  


It's _great_. It's not that big and not that small for a person. He absolutely adores the design of having a huge glass wall behind akaashi's chosen thick olive curtains that blocks half the sunlight coming through his living room. His comfortable kitchen with a small bar just across and akaashi's room that's as massive as his living room (it's bigger though), a bed with his white covers and black comforter and he even has a walk in closet.

  
  


"Your Condo is really nice," Osamu says "It's very Akaashi Keiji."

  
  


Akaashi had just clicked the button for five minutes of heating "How could you say it's very me" he laughs.

  
  


"I don't know. I get in and feel the akaashi vibes like I'd exactly know this place belongs to you." Keiji turns around,resting his palms on the vacant space just across the microwave "Me and Bokuto used to live at Ota and i wouldn't want to rot there forever right?" he chuckles and smiles fondly "Actually my uncle owned this unit, he bought it for his daughter but she went abroad."

  
  


"He offered me this place and I guess,why not? I needed to move out of that sick place full of memories that I might angst over" he looks down on the floor and osamu does nothing but stare at Akaashi. The bed head shakes his head away from his thoughts "I'm sorry about that." and the microwave releases a _'ding'_ notifying that their food is hot enough to eat lusciously now and akaashi had taken out the microwavable plate he'd put the food on but before he could even turn around, osamu had blurted out words that made akaashi almost drop the plate.

  
  


"Keiji,do you still love Bokuto-kun?" and akaashi is stable enough to balance himself, from reacting so fast by not dropping the plate but putting it beside the microwave. And he thinks about it. How osamu probably sees through his actions,how osamu thought he's doing all this intimacy, thinking about Koutarou. But he reflects and he does not remember any act he did that'll make the other compare himself to the dead, or maybe he hadn't just noticed.

  
  


Maybe he did not know he uses phrases such as _"You're just like someone i know,"_ or "My ex boyfriend and I used to…" He does not remember saying those words. But it's a thought. He'd moved on romantically from Bokuto since he didn't want to angst over it for too long, he'd cope up for six months and he finds himself doing well at work. His attachment never lost though, he never grew apart from bokuto and he thinks he's always right there looking over him,making sure he'd do well without his presence.

  
  


And it's the rush of adrenaline that wakes him up from his delusion, Osamu is right there looking at him with a serious face that his eyeballs almost fall out, he could see just behind his shoulder. He thinks it fair and unfair at the same time, he won't ask osamu _Have you moved on from Suna Rintarou?_ But akaashi gets it. Suna and Osamu had broken up several years ago but it's the thing with akaashi and bokuto's relationship, how bokuto is like a gem for akaashi even up to this point and he'd still cherish all his shared memories with the man.

  
  


He finally turns around from the microwave and faces osamu and without regret speaks the words "I do love Bokuto." Maybe it's the way he speaks in the present tense that made Osamu's eyebrows furrow. "Of course i still love him. You know how they tell you, _'You love your exes less than you love your current. You never unlove someone.'_ But I don't really love Bokuto romantically anymore. He's just someone that i love as a person."

  
  


Osamu softens his face and he thinks it's true, the quote that akaashi just said. Maybe he just loves Suna less than Akaashi as of now since he doesn't even hate the former lover and still respects him as he should be. He was happy when he got in EJP Raijin, he was happy to see him playing at court through all five sets with his team mates Motoya Komori and Tatsuki Washio. He still attends those get out together when Suna's birthday comes and their high school friends decide to celebrate for him. He still loves him but not _romantically_.

  
  


But it's akaashi we're talking about here and not Suna and the reason he had awful thoughts was because of the mindset that akaashi just uses osamu, thinking he was bokuto and he's a jerk for that. He admits himself he's a jerk for not trusting his partner enough, but it's still hideous to push aside his thoughts that could come back when he's having a tough time.

  
  


"Did you come back to Tokyo to know if I still love bokuto?" keiji asks. 

  
  


"No, it's just that… You've never really thought about him when you're with me,right?" the grimace is fully displayed on akaashi's face and he wants to kiss it away. Akaashi walks towards him, his slippers making a sound every time he drags it. He hugs Osamu.

  
  


He wraps his arms around his waist and fits his face on the curve of osamu's neck claiming it is his safe place. Osamu wraps his muscled arms around his upper back as a return, pulling him closer. "Bokuto Koutarou is a nice guy and i loved him. I love you in my own way, in an Osamu and Akaashi way. Of course, I never thought about him when we did intimate things. Please trust me, Osamu, I'm better than what you think."

  
  


Osamu starts to rub his palm up and down on his back and each rub makes him want to stay like this forever with Keiji. "Of course I trust you Keiji, I'm just overthinking and I know it's awful for me to think about such things."

  
  


Without even looking,he feels Keiji's face move on his own skin, he feels him smiling "I love you." He breathes.

  
  


Osamu returns the smile, this one soft and sweet "yeah,i love you too."

  
  


The onigiris left on the fridge almost gets cold again for how long they hug each other. Osamu thinks about how Keiji wasn't even mad at him for having awful thoughts but breathed him an i love you instead. That's when he realized, when they were standing in the center of akaashi's living room that Akaashi Keiji is a gold you should keep. It's ridiculous how they find themselves on akaashi's sofa giving each other passionate kisses. Akaashi pushed on the sofa and osamu leaned down on him, kissing his lips,his nose,his cheeks, forehead and chin that they've completely just had a make out session early in the morning when akaashi has work at one.

* * *

The emotional coast ride at akaashi's place was long forgotten after a week when osamu was back at their Tokyo branch. They went to lunch at a ramen place, savouring the taste of Tokyo's special ramen before he walked akaashi to his work and left for Hyogo. 

  
  


It's twelve and they're eating at an Italian restaurant as osamu thinks Italian food is great for a sunny summer day. Nothing new,just their usual communications and Osamu's Bolognese pasta with Ricotta cheese topping it off then Akaashi's Lasagna and a Margherita Pizza in the center that they both did not expect to be this huge for two people. 

  
  


"You always eat complex food" Akaashi points out,sticking his pasta in his mouth then chews it. Osamu only stares at him while chewing as well with a brow raised. One thing Akaashi finds out about Osamu is that he orders dishes that he does not even know what it tastes like then proceeds to criticize it. _This is too greasy. This is too sweet._

  
  


"Did you know that this Spaghetti Bolognese contains two kinds of meat?" It wasn't even a question and more like he's stating italian food facts on akaashi who's eating his Lasagna like it's the best thing he'd ever eaten, maybe just next to osamu's onigiri. "I didn't study about meat when I went to college 'samu." He laughs and Osamu is taken aback by the sudden nickname. A childish name his brother uses on him even now. He feels his cheeks hot when it's nothing to akaashi.

  
  


"My brother thinks it's cute, that nickname." osamu says "I mean it's just a short term for my real name but i guess it sounded cute."

  
  


Akaashi wipes his mouth with a tissue "I think it's cute as well." And they both look at the pizza in front of them, surely too huge and many slices for them to finish alone. 

  
  


"Should you bring this or should i bring this?" Osamu asks pointing to the pizza, sure they can go for a take out and leave it at akaashi's refrigerator and it'll be untouched. Finally finished his Lasagna, akaashi puts down his utensils. "You should. Bring it to feed your hard working workers."

  
  


"Okay." Osamu is done eating as well. Even when he said that the sauce should've been better, he still ate it up all the way down. They called to wrap their pizza for a take out and osamu had paid for the bill even though akaashi was pushing that they should at least split the bill, akaashi gave up after a long time of bickering. 

  
  


It's good how their work place is near to each other, just a little walk and you're there, and akaashi's condo as well is much nearer than osamu that he had spent most nights at akaashi more than his own. They ride a bus back to Shibuya where a lot of people are gathered. He'd dropped akaashi there,with a pizza box hanging on his hands grabbing the small strand of ribbon through his fingers. And there was no reason not to unveil their relationship when he'd stamped a peck on akaashi's cheek making the other glow red. 

  
  


"I'll see you later, osamu." Akaashi says, running his hands on Osamu's forearms, just below his elbow. Osamu smiles fondly at him, he wants to embrace him then and there or maybe wait for several hours till he can damp his body on top of akaashi and pepper his face with kisses.

  
  


"Okay, i'll see you at ten." he never stopped smiling "I love you,Keiji."

  
  


Akaashi chuckles and he looks like a fallen deity, with his glasses pushed back on the bridge of his nose and his eyes turning into small crescents that osamu finds too adorable.

  
  


"Osamu,i love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know tbh i find akaashi suitable for white wine and osamu for red. Like look how pure akaashi is and osamu is a complex guy. ALSO! I was thinking about restaurant on wheels s4 when i came up with the idea of them going to an italian restaurant and yes i really put their menus in there lmao! Yes and i think for me akaashi is more of a person who copes up and move on faster but still is attached and osamu would be the type of person to overthink awful thoughts but settles it fast also. I really love osaaka and bokuaka and maybe you should as well.


End file.
